Mayan Apocalypse Simulator 2012
' Mayan Apocalypse Simulator 2012' is an apocalyptic simulation video game developed by ASEP Inc. Players are able to decimate the world's population and honour the ancient Mayan Gods, through human sacrifice, rituals, crop circles, and summoning aliens for help. The game is very rare with only one copy known to exist; it is stored in the Vault of Vaheria. Gameplay The game has only one mode of play - 'The Black Sun of Kisin' in which players must enact the apocalypse within the virtual world, by traveling to certain locations and performing ritualistic feats. These include human sacrifice, the painting of symbols, and casting spells. The main goal is to enact the final spell which would turn the sun black and release Kisin from his prison inside the Earth - ripping it apart in the process. The game has been retrospectively praised for it's graphics, using Skynet's All Seeing Eye in the SKy technology to create a near perfect virtual representation of the player's real life surroudings, allowing the apocalypse to be enacted from anywhere in the world, not just in Mecanópolis. Timeline of events # 12th December 2012: Tiffany Taffy received her copy of the game from an anonymous fan and opened it during a fanmail unboxing video. # 21st December 2012: 19''.00 Taffy began her Christmas livestream . # ''21st December 2012: 21:00 Taffy stopped trying to get past the first level of Portal 2 and noticed a comment from a fan asking her to play MAS2012. # 21st December 2012: 22:30 ''Taffy completed character creation. # ''21st December 2012: 22:40 ''Taffy defeated the level boss "Mark the museum security guard" who was later found unconscious in the museum. Taffy used artefacts stolen to complete the first level incantaion, causing the rain of blood to begin. # ''21st December 2012: 23:00 ''The second level ritual was completed causing minor earthquakes throughout fugmoor, and also the dead to rise from their graves in the local graveyard. Taffy also defeated the level boss - Alan the gravedigger - who was later found beaten unconscious in the graveyard. # ''21st December 2012: 23:25 ''Completing the quest to find a rabbit hole and cast the teleportation spell, Taffy sent her character to Mecanópolis. # ''21st December 2012: 23:30 ''Taffy drew the sigils needed to begin "the spell of the Black Sun" atop the temple in Mecanópolis. # ''21st December 2012: 23:59 ''Taffy became enraged after she couldn't figure out how to unlock the gate of Ishtar (and release Kisin) and pressed ctrl alt del to end the game. When asked if she wanted to save her progress she clicked no by mistake, accidentally cancelling any effects caused by the game and saving the world. # 22nd December 2012: ''00:01 Tiffany Taffy was taken away by agents from Facility 17 and the livestream ended. The fans were outraged. # 24th December 2012: 12:00 Taffy was found walking on the highway back from the Pootawn Desert. # 30th December 2012: 13:00 Taffy was presented with her medal and parade by the Mayor. Controversy When the only known copy of the game was played by vlogger Tiffany Taffy' '''during a Christmas livestream, it became apparent that her actions in-game were happening in real life. Taffy completed the first three levels of the game before her viewers noticed something was wrong, with local news reports of the sky raining blood and the dead beginning to flee the usual safety of their graves. It was not until she stopped playing and read the livestream's chat that Taffy noticed the havoc she had wrought. The livestream ended with Taffy's Fugmoor apartment being stormed by operatives from '''Facility 17' who confiscated the game and took Taffy away before shutting off the cameras. Before questions could be asked the company that made the game (All Seeing Eye Productions) had been disbanded. When parent company Skynet was asked about the game, they denied all knowledge of the game's creation and of how the mystical game had affected reality. When pressed for further information about the closure of ASEPI Skynet responded that their HQ had been filled with cement and further information would not be available. Work is still undergoing to have the remains of employees removed from the cement. Consequences Tiffany Taffy was later hailed as a hero for inadvertently saving the world, and was given a medal from the Queen during a special ceremony at Fugmoor city hall. The medal was presented on Her Majesty's behalf by Mayor Lorraine Braveheart on Christmas day, as Her Majesty did not want to cut short her winter holiday. After this there was an open top parade through the city centre. When asked what she thought Taffy replied: "Finally I'm getting the recognition I deserve and everything is about me! I couldn't have done it without the little people - you know, the fans!" As a result of the game's half-formed spell the power created had nowhere to go and was left to dissipate on its own, creating a variety of problems in the area surrounding Taffy's apartment, which became the eye of the magical storm. Consequences of the game include: # The sky raining blood, which stopped instantly. # Power outages in the local area which spread to the whole of Fugmoor, which took a week to fix as it was Christmas. # The dead began to rise from the earth as their graves were no longer safe due to the imminent release of Kisin. After much coaxing and 1 on 1 therapy sessions many of the undead willingly returned to their resting places. Those of whom refused or tried to start a zombie apocalypse had their spirits exorcised and their corpses re-interred. # Local children speaking in tongues, some of which never learned to speak English again. # The sacrifice of 5 virgin criminals who will not be missed. The magical stormcloud surrounding Taffy's apartment began to fester and create random bolts of potentia - potential magic - this potential energy would strike passersby and change them - some were given special powers and some were changed into animals or objects. It also brought objects to life. List of those affected by Potentia: * Mike Hunt - turned into living slime, now resides in sewers and calls himselph Slime Man * Jackson Missouri - given an extra ear on his forehead - later surgically removed * Toniqua Kalipha Shaqueefa O'Neil - given the power to turn anything to cocaine * Tamara Kudhew - gained the ability to control and create plant life magically. Now the supervillainess Toxic Kudzu. * Andrew Pole - given healing abilities - now a doctor. * Sarah Kite - turned into an egg - confiscated by agents from Facility 17. * Inanimate Santa statue - brought to life and killed three before being put down. * Mailbox - given the ability to talk - deceased after being choked on a big package. * Apple Tree - grows golden apples - stolen - whereabouts unknown. The potentia storm disbanded after three weeks. Category:Artefacts Category:Objects Category:Infernal Games Category:Apocalyptic Events Category:Incidents